


Monster

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: Be My Shot In The Dark [1]
Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, My First Big Wolf On Campus Fic, Pre-Slash, Swamp Thing - Freeform, this is what happens when you re-watch old shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy goes to talk to Merton after Stacy leaves him in the school hallway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

" Yeah, I mean if you were in love with a guy and he was a monster that would be ok right? ", Tommy asked.

" Yeah, right if my only other choice was Hugo. ", Stacy said with a snort before walking trough the school doors leaving Tommy standing alone with a frown. Tommy stood alone with his thoughts for awhile before heading out the doors himself and off in the direction of Merton's house. Tommy can get there quicker than the slow pace he has going but hes using the walk to think. How could Stacy say all that crap about true love and romance and then say she'd only date a monster over a creepy school officer? 

Tommy knows it would be a bit to handle for anyone but its not like his monster form wasn't as distasteful as Swap-Thing and even if he was just as creepy looks shouldn't matter if Stacey loved him right? Tommy knows they have along way to go before he can begin thinking about love, they weren't even dating yet but still if it was all going to end the minute Tommy wolfed out what was the point in even trying. Merton's house comes into view and Tommy thinks back to how this all began. He thinks back to when Merton had seen him. 

Merton hadn't been freaked out, he had been excited but then again Merton was a bit of freak himself compared to most people. Tommy hated when people picked on Merton for it, why pick on someone for being different than you? People being different made the world evolve and change. 

Merton would never turn Tommy away, even if he woke up tomorrow as some new more terrifying creature. If only there was a way to take Merton's personality and Stacy's good looks and put them together. Then Tommy wouldn't have to worry about weather not he could be loved if he and Merton never found a cure for his wolf condition. 

Merton's sister let Tommy in when he knocked and pointed him in the direction of Merton's " lair ". Tommy let himself into Merton's room and wasn't at all surprised to see him sitting at his computer. Merton looked up with a smile and began rambling about the days events as Tommy took up his usual place at Merton's side. Merton went on talking for awhile before noticing Tommy's silence. 

" Tommy, whats wrong? " Merton asked with a small frown. 

Tommy sighed before telling Merton what happened with Stacy and as well as all of the thinking he'd done on the way to Merton's home. Merton was quiet listening closely until Tommy was finished. Merton stood and gave Tommy a quick hug before sitting back down to speak. 

" Tommy, I know it may seem hopeless now but even if Stacy isn't the one for you, even if we never cure you, someone will love you one day. ", Merton began, " After all whats not to love? You're funny, and kind not to mention you're Mr. all american boy foot ball star. ". 

" Merton? " Tommy asked. 

" Anyone would be lucky to have you Tommy and if Stacy doesn't realize that then she doesn't deserve you. ", Merton finished quietly. 

" Merton? " Tommy asked again. " Hm? " " Thank you. " Tommy said with a wide grin. " Anytime Tommy, you're my best friend after all. " Merton said as he switched off his computer and he and Tommy headed over to the couch for a round of video games.


End file.
